the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrick Vandenburgh I
Derrick James Vandenburgh I (the First) JD,' 'DDE' '(19 August 1953) currently sits as the King of The Sovereignty of Dahrconia. History Derrick was born in Superabet City to Stanislaus Vandenburgh I and his mother Alyssa Scott Carpenter. As a child, Derrick had a unique childhood full of learning what being a future king would entail. After some personal lessons at the palace, Derrick attended Dukeford Academy where he graduated at the top of his class in studies relating to Political science and Public relations. Derrick then attended Bennington University where he graduated Summa Cum Laude with a bachelors degree in Political Science. Derrick then attended Pyleforth Law School where he completed his Doctor Of Jurisprudence, being admitted to the Bar a few months later. Rise to The Throne During 1997 and parts of 1998, Stanislaus' health declined due to a heart attack and Derrick frequently stood in for him at public events as well as continued to work as a Public Defender.. When he toured Japan and their prime minister in October 1997, his private secretary, Martin Carlton, carried a draft accession declaration in case the King died while he was on tour. In early 1998, Derrick set out for a tour of Australia and New Zealand by way of Kenya. On 6 February 1998, they had just returned to their Kenyan home, after a night spent at Treetops Hotel, when word arrived of the death of the King and consequently Derrick's immediate accession to the throne. Martin Carlton broke the news to the new King. Martin Carlton asked him to choose a regnal name; Derrick chose to remain Derrick. He was proclaimed King throughout Dahrconia and the royal party hastily returned to Superabet City. Derrick then moved into Bennington Palace. Duties as Monarch As the King of The Sovereignty of Dahrconia Derrick enjoys many things. Head of State As Head of State, the Monarch goes on official State visits abroad. They also invite other world leaders to come to the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. During their visit, Heads of State usually stay at Bennington Palace, or sometimes at Starfire Castle. Head of the Armed Forces The Monarch is also the Head of the Armed Forces. They are the only person who can declare when the country is at war and when war is over, although They must take advice from the government first. Judicial Powers Royal Pardon - The Royal Pardon was originally used to retract death sentences against those wrongly convicted. It is now used to correct errors in sentencing. Government Duties Every day 'red boxes' are delivered to the Monarch's desk full of documents and reports from the government ministers and Commonwealth officials. They must all be read and, if necessary, signed by the Monarch. The Monarch also has these duties of government but no others The power to appoint and dismiss the Prime Minister. The power to appoint and dismiss other ministers. The power to summon, prorogue and dissolve Parliament. The power to command the armed forces of the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. The power to regulate the Civil Service. The power to ratify treaties. The power to issue passports. The power to create peers (both life peers and hereditary peers). Represents the Nation The Monarch represents the nation at times of great celebration or sorrow. One example of this is the Remembrance Day ceremony at the National Cemetery in Superabet City. The Monarch lays a wreath there each year to honor the members of the armed forces who have died fighting for their country. Royal Garden Parties At least three Royal Garden Parties are held at Bennington Palace each year and about 8,000 guests attend each one. Visits Alongside other duties the Monarch spends a huge amount of time traveling around the country visiting hospitals, schools, factories and other places and organizations. Finances Currently Both Derrick and the Royal Family's estimated wealth sits at 22.6 Billion Dekkers (20.9 Billion USD). This value has come from many years of investments in land, stock markets, capital investments, infrastructure implementation and lawful returns on other investments. Notable Speeches On the United Kingdom's EU Referendum (if Dahrconia was real) Good morning. The people of the United Kingdom have spoken. They will be leaving the European Union. And I can tell you with certainty that I am not shocked by this decision. Many things have come to pass in the last few years that have shown that the European Union may not be the most stable thing in the world. However that’s not important. What is important is that The United Kingdom has proven that democracy does work and that the word of the people is the most important part of a democracy. A democracy that has stood the test of time. Through the good times and through the bad, the United Kingdom has stood. And I personally believe they will continue to stand on their own feet even after their departure from the European Union. Yes it’s true that there will be changes to what the landscape will be in that part of the world, but through perseverance and proper negotiation both sides of this shouldn’t have much trouble getting through this ordeal. Thank you!Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Attorney Category:Bennington University Category:Doctor of Jurisprudence Category:1953 Category:Royalty Category:Monarchy Category:Monarch Category:Dukeford Academy Category:Pyleforth Law School Category:Bennington Palace Category:Starfire Castle Category:Stanislaus Vandenburgh I Category:Alyssa Scott Carpenter